


MURDER IS THE CASE (THAT THEY GAVE ME!) 2.0

by bichita_36e, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019), The Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Control, M/M, Murder, Shocking Death, explosive anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Murder. Andy Herrera-Sullivan has been MURDERED. The one and only suspect is bestfriend and ex-lover RYAN TANNER; the suspected murderer is someone the cityof Seattle would never expect. But is he THE GUY?
Comments: 69
Kudos: 35





	1. Station 19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts).



So...the trial begins in two weeks at the United States District Court, Western District Of Washington. The charges:  
kidnapping, murder, violating the victim/victim's civil rights, and attempted murder of a peace officer. The union  
grudgingly provided him an attorney, who is not very optimistic about his chances.

"I can't dust this steaming pile with chocolate frosting and call it cake. The only option that I see for you is plead  
diminished capacity-that means you were incapable of intending to cause a death, and therefore acted recklessly and  
without intent. You have been in an alcoholic daze and blinded by overwhelming out of control jealousy. We're not saying  
that you didn't cause her death, only that _you didn't mean to_ . We plot our strategy in hopes of a reduced  
charge of Manslaughter." Attorney Leif Matson, Jenna Matson's Brother, states all of this in a direct, matter of fact fashion.

"We'll play up your clean record with the PD, your time on the task force that ultimately captured the Lake Front Rapist,  
your commendation for valor, and your performance reviews that depict you as a highly-effective Detective. I may as well  
tell you...we'll need to bring up the deceased's romantic history, heavy alcohol consumption, how she married her Boss. We  
won't stress any of that too much-she'd been decorated for valor, and leaves behind a highly-regarded husband and a  
child. You already know that there IS a Federal death penalty; We'll do our best, of course, to avoid you having to face that."

Federal investigators allow SPD Detective Sergeant Stephen Holder and Detective Sergeant Damien Asante to take the lead  
in interrogating the prisoner. Holder bgins by saying "Before we wave bye bye bye, we'll give you a chance to talk to us  
about what went down the night of the murder. Explain how things went hot too fast, and you didn't intend her any harm."

Asante says "Look, Man-if you tell us that you had no intention of harming the vic, that you maybe only wanted her to  
LISTEN to you, how she broke you heart, and she wasn't hearing it, let's say and that's when you lost control, we'll believe  
you."

The prisoner looks both men in the eye. "I've sat across the table from some skell at least a hundred times or more, fellas,  
so PLEASE, huh? Very similar interviews, same mind games. Tell me that's not all you got."

"She said your NAME before she died. All three PRT personnel answering her distress call heard her, and are prepared to  
testify at trial. She said ' _RYAN...RYAN TANNER DID THIS_ ' -twice. You're DONE, My Man. Daughter of an iconic  
SFD Captain, Wife of a HERO Captain (the Joshua Barrens horror story)...I'd hate to be you," Holder snarks before both men leave  
the room.

Asante and Holder brief Lt. Tom Hackett on the progress of the Herrera-Sullivan murder investigation. They detail most of the relevant  
evidence (CCTV footage, footprints, over 300 calls in three days to Andrea Herrera's cellular phone, the restraining order she'd taken out,  
and the victim's dying declaration, among others). Hackett nods, impressed . "So...we're ready for the DA to review the case-Asante?"

Asante glances at his partner, "No conession, but wi th what we have right now-tonight-it's enough...more than enough."

Holder concurs. "Do the notification to Chief Sullivan before befor the six o'clock news, eh? That's all."


	2. Station 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wake. Andy's friends and co-workers gather to offer condolences to Robert  
> Sullivan after the murder of his wife, Andrea Herrera-Sullivan. How can they come to  
> grips with this devastating tragedy? Will Station 19 ever recover?

"Bobby. I, um...we're sorry beyond words, Brother. What can we do? Tell us what to do?" Lucas is on the verge of  
breaking down. His wife Victoria's eyes stream constantly, she can't help it. NO ONE at Station 19 can. Holding the hands of his  
tiny toddler as she 'walks' in a circle around his chair.

"We can take the baby for a night or two if you need us to, Bobby. You...look done in; we don't mind, right Lucas?"

"NO-she stays with me!" Baby Elena repeats dutifully "NO!"

More contritely, Sullivan says "S-Sorry. I 'd rather keep her here. Andy's Mom should arrive soon-but thank you."

Travis Montgomery kneels at on his feet, lays his head on one of his knees. "Chief...Ah, GOD!", is all that he manages before erupting into  
body-wracking sobs. Fresh tears as well from Vic, Maya Bishop, and Jack Gibson.

"Chief Ripley." Mayor Leon Hendrix's deep baritone is tempered by sorrow. "The department.. _I_ we're here for whatever you  
need." He leans closer-"That motherfucker won't spend one pleasant night in lock-up, I guarantee it." Leon, the Idris Elba look alike, ran  
the SPD as Chief for over two decades prior to running for Mayor.

Natasha, Leon's outer office receptionist, kisses Robert's cheek dabbing at her eyes. All that she can do is shake her her head before fleeing  
in the direction of the bathroom in the hall. One by one Battalion Chiefs Deb Frankel, Jesse Suarez, and Chris Warren pay their respects, along  
with assorted SFD brass. "I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, Chief Sullivan, and forgive the intrusion...the fact that one of  
MINE played a part in this...porquería, tu sabes," Acting Police Chief Andrés Nolasco states sorrowfully.

"I don't blame the entire PD, Chief, and thank you."

"Papi...'da'me mida, Papi" Elena squeaks.

"Quiere papa, Mi Reina? OK, vamos."

"Does she want to eat, Robert? I can take her", Vic offers.

Off they go toward the long tables where a large amount and variety of food and drink is available.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dean, Gibson, and Jackson Avery stand in a far corner, discussing the variety of ways to take Ryan Tanner apart, limb by limb, organ by organ.  
"We trusted that cock-sucking little FUCK; we accepted him into our circle...we killed Andy-we're complicit", laments Dean.

"Not for nothing, but I was always suspicious of that SHITBIRD, and not just because Andy was with him after me. He always seemed a little  
TOO CLINGY; TOO FOCUSED on her: like he couldn't move on. Someone should have picked-up on it-Miller's right."

Ben Warren shakes his head. "The PD didn't catch it, in their 'pysch evals'-how could we be expected to?"

Kat Noonan, who walked up while Ben was talking, says "GUYS", and motions them all closer. "My man, Damien Asante, the Homicide Detective?  
He's ex-FBI. Quiet as its kept: he's part of the investigation team, looking into Tanner's background...Dr. Diane's confidential files say that of the  
twenty visits they had, he would go on and on about Andy, non-stop. She noted his 'extreme sexual jealousy' and even that he railed against Pruitt  
for misleading him into returning to Seattle, knowing that she and the Chief were involved. It got worse after they married."

Maya states clearly and coldly: " **FUCK HIM! HE SHOULD FUCKING DIE.** ".

The assembled group nod their agreement. "I'm gonna stay with Sullivan, guys. We should take shifts. Vic and the Chief have already agreed to stay  
until midnight; Andy's Mom can do from then until our shift ends on Thursday; I'll have a more comprehensive list by then."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At SPD HQ, Detectives Damien Asante, Stephen Holder, and Luisa Guzman meet with Agents Derek Morgan and 'JJ' (Jennifer) Jareau to perfect the  
case against Ryan Tanner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porquería (filth/filthy), tu sabes (you know)  
> Leon Hendrix and Natasha characters created by julrenda, who has graciously allowed me to  
> use them.


	3. Rosewood, Blindspot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A task force has been formed and a parallel investigation undertaken re Herrera's murder;  
> SFD and State Police found possible ties between that tragic event to the presence of SOA, Proud  
> Boys, and the 3 percent movement and passed it on to the Seattle FBI office, which contacted Critical  
> Incident Response Group (CIRG) in New York. All area fire and rescue are on alert; and Chief Ripley  
> and his Battalion Chiefs plot scenarios and fine tune readiness plans, in case the alt right groups  
> have plans for an event

**E MIAMI POLICE DEPARTMENT, CAPTAIN BRIEFING ROOM**

US Attorney Brad Caru begins the briefing by introducing himself and his 'second', Assistant US Attorney Adrianne Chase. For the time  
being, he concedes the briefing to FBI Agent Special Agent In Charge (SAC) Kurt Weller of the NY Office (HIS Boss, Assistant Director Edgar  
stands nearby and to his left). "We suspect that one of our main targets-the Croatian criminal organization PLOK-ZET-that's an acronym; we are  
not sure what it stands for, if anything-Jakov Radić is the organization's leader. He no longer gets his hands dirty, however his rapid rise through  
the ranks is because he was willing to do what others wouldn't: his murders and torture methods the most gruesome.

"Petar Pavić is the org's main enforcer-he's nearly as ruthless as his boss. The org boasts multiple income streams, Narcotics trafficking-  
including carfentanil and ecstasy, human trafficking-of which children are not off limits for them, counterfeiting-you get the picture...for a joint  
Federal and State task Force targeting the Croatian Mob and it's ties to Proud Boys, Boo-galoos, and outlaw motorcycle gangs. The Mexican  
cartels might be a part of the equation.

"Marshals transport and guard witnesses-Deputy Alison Knight (Allie raises her hand) is lead. NYPD's SVU and the various SVUs around the  
nation step in ONLY AFTER U.S. victims have been identified, Captain Benson-understood?" Olivia Benson nods. They're a one-stop shop for the  
trafficking in both weapons and dope."

"ATF want Proud Fuck-heads and Boo-ga-shits on weapons and explosives charges. Justice is pushing for civil rights violations, attacks on  
and destruction of federal buildings. Assistant Director-what's your vision of the Bureau's role in this?", asks Del Muro, DD Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms.

"Bank robbery and murder of federal and state peace officers. Human trafficking- we've "had them up" on a Title 3 for months. We're sharing  
whatever relevant intel we glean with local, state and federal agencies", Edgar Reade states.

Rosie says "I want in on this."

Allie Knight responds after considering the request: "You're weapons qualified, and passed the peace officer's urban combat course...I  
can deputize you for the duration."

Annalise jumps in: "I'm sorry-WHAT?

AUSA Aurelio Carillo has a thought. "Dr. Rosewood...IF you are permitted to participate in this task force, you understand that we'll require  
that you sign waivers excusing the Federal government from any health-related events should they arise during the course of the operation." 

"Rosie, can I have a word, please?" Villa insists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proud Boys, Boo-galoos-alt right racist group


	4. Criminal Minds, Blindspot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling to Seattle, SAC Aaron Hochner and his Behavioral Analysis Unit  
> meet to discuss and dissect the pyschopathology behind Proud Boys and  
> and the like, to form a plan of action.

**Radisson Hotel, Manattan-Aaron Hotchner's suite**

SAC Aaron Hochner and his Behavioral Analysis Unit meet to discuss and dissect the pyschopathology behind Proud Boys and  
and the like. Spencer opens the discussion: A study was done during the second Unite The Right Rally here in DC, and a lot lot  
of the findings align with what we intuit about the alt-right: This group is supportive of social hierarchies that favor whites at the  
top. It’s distrustful of mainstream media and strongly opposed to Black Lives Matter. Respondents were highly supportive of state-  
ments like, “There are good reasons to have organizations that look out for the interests of white people.” And when they look at  
other groups — like black Americans, Muslims, feminists, and journalists — they’re willing to admit they see these people as “less  
evolved.”

"But it’s the degree to which the alt-righters differed from the comparison sample that’s most striking — especially when it came  
to measures of dehumanization, support for collective white action, and admitting to harassing others online. That surprised even  
Patrick Forscher, the lead author and a professor at the University of Arkansas, who typically doesn’t find such large group  
difference in his work. Attacking and killing People of Color, and their supporters, then, is fine under this rationale."

Derek Morgan says 'They've engaged law enforcement before-are these groups here in Seattle as likely or more likely than other  
groups we've come across to pop rounds?"

Hocthner adds "The violence IS escalating."

"On that-Hotch, can we get Justice to stop authorizing the tear-gassing and firing of rubber bullets at the Wall Of Moms? They  
are un-armed and non-violent; what is this shit!?", Penelope Garcia asks.

'I've got a call in to the Attorney General-if we witness any abductions of persons by anyone with no federal, state or local id  
showing, we won't just stan there and let it happen-good enough?"

Hochtner reminds Garcia to liason with Pattreson of CIRG, at which point Derek reminds the group that he played college  
football at Michigan with The Assistant Director of th Ny Office. It's decided that HE shoiuld arrange the liason at the NYO...

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Brianna Harknis, the Assistant Director's receptionist looks up as Derek Morgan walks up to her temporary desk in the Seattle  
field office.

"Agent Hotness-sorry, sorry! Agent MORGAN...I'm so embarassed! Can we forget what I just crazily blurted out, please? I'm  
so so"-

"Brianna, Brianna, Brianna!" Derek can't help laughing. "It's fine, happens a lot, as it happens!" As evidence, behind him most of the female  
agents and support staff have turned to follow his path to the reception desk-some are biting on their knuckles, others fan themselves with file  
folders , and quite a few are hyper-ventilating. Even Tasha Zapata is peeking through the blinds of Reade's temporary office; (her back is to him, and  
he doesn't need to see her face to know that she's biting downher lower lip).

"PSSST! Hey-you're not winning the day right now!", he tells her mock-sternly.

" _Lo SE, Pa'...pero tu sabes-sta' GUAPISIMO tu amigo!_ "

Shaking his head, Edgar opens the door and says "Send him in, Brianna...if you're finished with him, I mean."

"Yessir"...Brianna answers in a 'swoony' manner. "Agent...Morgan."

Inside the room with the door closed, Derek approaches his good friend, arms wide for an embrace. "Mr. Still Holds The Record For Most Games  
With A Goddamn Reception-GO BLUE!"

The two ex-teamates and current friends greet one another heartily, after which Tasha nearly falls to her knees when Derek hugs her.

Reade, very bemused, asks her "Do you need to get some AIR, Agent? Too stuffy in here?"

"No!" Tasha has regained her composure.

"You both realize that I'm Assistant Director of the FBI, correct? If you fuck my girl, I'll assign your ass to the most remote Alaskan outpost I can  
find...and YOU...YOU get assigned to, to the opposite end of the globe...shuffling papers in...some fucking backwater that doesn't even have a NAME  
so keep flirting!"

"ED! We're fucking, I MEAN fucking WITH you!" Zapata exclaims. "And why is MY punishment worse than his?"

"It really ISN'T..you have never seen this cat crying and whimpering the whole game when we had Iowa, or Iowa State away."

"Listen E...our tech, Garcia, can't get an open channel to Agent Patterson. I'm by to ask about that, apart from seeing you and your gorgeous  
girlfriend."

He summons Brianna through the intercom on his desk. "Type up an authorization for access to the IT lab, please, so that Penelope Garcia from  
the Washington office can link in with Patterson. I'll sign it and cc the relevant parties."

"As you say, Assistant Director...are you staying Agent Morgan?"

"I'll hang out for a bit, catch up with my partner."

"I'll bet you were EXCELLENT on the football field...is there film that I could watch, or...?"

"Hey, Bre?"

"Yessir...sorry, sorry..."

"He reminds us at every opportunity about that record." Tasha smiles affectinately at her man.

"D was the defensive backfield enforcer", Reade says. "Had every reciever in the Big Ten scared of running down and in routes. Hey-come by ours  
tonight for beers and wings. Invite your group-2000hrs (800pm)."

"Yeah, OK. Anyway, it has been better then great to see you both. I'd bettr sign that auth and get back to report to Hotch."

(continued- 😴)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo SE, Pa'...pero tu sabes-sta' GUAPISIMO tu amigo!  
> (I KNOW, Pa'...but you know yourself your friend is CRAZY HANDSOME)

**Author's Note:**

> **Josh Barrens is a character created by Station19Writer**


End file.
